<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knight &amp; The Genie by Dr_John_Smith_1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260173">The Knight &amp; The Genie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_John_Smith_1996/pseuds/Dr_John_Smith_1996'>Dr_John_Smith_1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shantae (Video Games), Shovel Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, epic crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_John_Smith_1996/pseuds/Dr_John_Smith_1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The worlds of Shantae &amp; Shovel Knight collide in this crossover the pits knights againts genies and pirates plotting in the shadows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolo/Shantae (Shantae), Mona/Plague Knight, Risky Boots/Treasure Knight, Shield Knight/Shovel Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The Knight and The Genie</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 1: Risky's plot</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>By Dr. John Smith</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Captain Risky Boots tossed a chalice across her captain's room. She scowled at a picture of the pesky half genie Shantae pinned on a dart board. She tossed more gold and riches off her desk, screaming in anger. "Shantae! That stupid Half-Genie!" Risky pulled out her cutlass and threw it at the dart board, wishing she could actually dispose of Shantae. "What am I going to do!? Every time I have a plan that stupid Genie is there to wreck and save her stupid little town..." Her face was red with anger. "I won't have it anymore!" She shouted.</p><p>Techno Baron, a lizard like man wearing what appeared to be an engine on his head, entered her room. Risky drew her cutlass at him. The Baron quivering. "Captain!"</p><p>"What do you want?" Risky snarled.</p><p>"Why don't you just put a bounty on the Half-Genie?" Techno Baron suggested. Risky lowered her cutlass.</p><p>"Not a bad idea." She turned to the the giant back window, looking over the ocean, "Take this down; Bounty on a ruthless Half-Genie Shantae. Reward is 2500 Jewls. Dead or Alive. Preferably dead." Risky said, turning to Techno. The lizardman was writing all of it down. Risky gave an evil laugh. "This is perfect, now to let someone else deal with Shantae. What town are we ported in?" She ordered Techno Baron and the Tinkerbats to put the wanted posters all over the seven seas. Her plan was full proof.</p><p>A Tinkerbat ran in holding maps and charts. Techno Baron swiped the maps and handed them to Risky "We are coming up on the Kingdom of Pridemoor, Captain."</p><p>"Good. When we dock, go to the nearest village and post as many of those wanted posters." Risky Boots ordered.</p><p>"Aye aye Captain!" Techno replied in salute with the Tinkerbats.</p><p>Not too long later in the village of Pridemoor. Techno Baron and a group of Tinkerbats were pasting the wanted posters in a small village. An anthropomorphic horse dressed as a scholar stopped the Tinkerbat. "Hello there sir, may I have a poster?" Percy asked. The Tinkerbat nodded and handed him the poster. "Wanted? She must be evil to have a wanted poster of her." Percy commented.</p><p>Techno Baron chimed in. "She's the worst!"</p><p>"Hope you catch her." Percy told the duo.</p><p>"Excuse me. What do you have there?" Said a booming voice behind the Tinkerbat. The Tinkerbat froze, turning around to see a man in black armor wielding a black shovel. Next to him was a giant man who resembled a frost giant with a snow shovel strapped to his back.</p><p>The Tinkerbat shivered in place and ducked behind Techno.</p><p>"Speak you fool!" The frost giant yelled.</p><p>"Wanted poster!" Techno spat out, covering his face from the frost giant. The black armored man grabbed a poster.</p><p>"Hmmm." The Black Knight contemplated.</p><p>"What is it Black Knight?" The frost giant asked.</p><p>The Black Knight laughed. "We will take your offer. Tell us, where is this 'Shantae'?" The Black Knight asked. He picked up the Techno by his coat. "Tell us. Now." Black Knight ordered.</p><p>"Scuttle Town! She lives in Scuttle Town!" Techno shouted in fear. Black Knight tossed the Techno into a tree. Causing the nearby Tinkerbats to scatter all the posters.</p><p>"Come Polar Knight. To your ship. We are taking a little trip to Scuttle Town." Black Knight said, motioning for Polar Knight to follow. Polar Knight nodded and grabbed Techno Baron.</p><p>"You're gonna direct us to this Scuttle Town." Polar Knight boomed. Techno quickly nodded.</p><p>"This should be easy. If she's anything like the Shovel handed hero, we have nothing to worry about." Black Knight told Polar Knight. Techno coward as he approached an old Viking ship covered in ice. Polar Knight picked up Techno.</p><p>"Alright. Start navigating." Polar Knight ordered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>
      <strong>The Knight and The Genie</strong>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>
      <strong>Chapter 2: Shantae's bounty</strong>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>Shantae; the purple haired guardian half-genie of Scuttle Town, was sleeping the day away in her tower home. Her days mostly consisted of sleeping, guarding Scuttle Town and re-learning transformation dances from her uncle Mimic. It was gonna be another one of those boring days but something told Shantae that it was gonna be different. Shantae awoke with eyes drowsy. "Ugh. Why does Mimic want to have all these lessons?" She complained. Shantae staggered over to her window, she noticed a large Viking ship, covered in ice was docking into port. "Yay! New visitors!" She shouted in glee.</p><p>Down at port Black Knight and Polar Knight exited the ship. Polar Knight gripping Techno Baron. Black Knight looked at the small, happy port town, and turned to the Techno. "Now tell us. Where is this guardian genie?" Black Knight asked Techno.</p><p>"She's here in town. Just look around." Techno told Black Knight. Polar Knight brought the lizardman to his icy face.</p><p>"Quit being a coward and tell us!" Polar Knight yelled.</p><p>Techno shook. "Yes mister! She has purple hair and pointy ears! Dresses like a belly dancer and hangs around this old wizard named Mimic!"</p><p>"Thank you." Black Knight said, "Now to find this 'Mimic' person."</p><p>"Let's make this quick." Polar Knight said, "This place is too happy." He complained.</p><p>"Less complaining and more finding." Black Knight reminded Polar Knight. As they began searching, a man with spiky hair wrapped in a headband, and a blue cape, carrying a sword. Bolo bumped into Black Knight without looking where he was going.</p><p>"Watch it bucket head!" Bolo yelled. Polar Knight dropped Techno Baron and grabbed his snow shovel. "You wanna go big man?"</p><p>"Bring it Shrimp!" Polar Knight threatened.</p><p>Black Knight drew out his shovel, and aimed it at Bolo. "Step aside. We have work to do." Black Knight told Bolo.</p><p>"Not a chance bucket head. You and Frosty look like bad news-" he looked to see Techno Baron cowering behind Polar Knight. "You're working for Risky Boots aren't you!?" He drew his sword. "Wait till I tell Shantae." Bolo was caught off guard by Black Knight's shovel glowing purple.</p><p>"I said," Black Knight began, shooting purple fireball and Bolo, sending him flying into the bathhouse. "Step aside." Black Knight put his shovel away and turned to Polar Knight. "Let's go."</p><p>Polar Knight grabbed Techno. "Let's go coward."</p><p>From the Bathhouse Bolo staggered out, wet and in pain, "Gotta... Warn... Shantae..."</p><p>At Mimic's shop, all was going well for the old fool. He was reworking on a steam generator. "When is Shantae getting here? Fool girl would sleep the day away if she could." He said to himself. He heard his door being knocked down. "Who could-" His words were cut short by a big, frost covered Viking carrying a snow shovel, "Who are you?" Mimic asked. Behind the Viking was Techno Baron. "Risky's men!"</p><p>A man in black armor walked up to Mimic and grabbed his cloak. Bringing him to his helmet. "Where is Shantae?" Black Knight asked.</p><p>Sometime later Shantae was on her way to Mimic's home, seeing the door was busted down, "What? That's not right?" Shantae told herself. "What's going on?" She decided to investigate. Inside was normal, but Mimic was nowhere to be found, "That old fool has to be here somewhere." As she examined, she saw Techno trying to drag his steam device, she used her hair whip and smacked Techno Baron into a vase of flowers. "Techno Baron? This means Risky isn't far behind." Shantae told herself. She soon heard the sound of metal clapping, she turned around to see Black Knight. "Stop right there!" The half genie shouted. "Who are you?" Shantae asked the Knight.</p><p>"Just do me a favor and make this easy. My friend is eager for a fight." Black Knight told Shantae. The Half-Genie got into a fighting pose. Black Knight scoffed. "Have it your way." Black Knight clapped his hands. The room began to shake as Shantae began losing her footing. Polar Knight entered and threw Mimic by Tinkerbat.</p><p>"Bring it gypsy girl." Polar Knight told her. The Half-Genie was intimidated a bit by his size. She had fought brick walls before, but he felt different. Shantae attempted a hair whip towards the knight. Only to have her ponytail yanked.</p><p>"Owie!" Shantae yelled in pain as Polar Knight laughed. Holding her hair, Poler Knight threw her to the floor.</p><p>"You're barely a battle! Plague Knight put up more of a fight!" Polar Knight taunted. Shantae gripped her head in pain as tears rolling down her face, "Why're you crying? You're supposed to be a guardian genie!" Polar Knight laughed.</p><p>"Grab the coward. The sooner we get back to Pridemoor and collect her bounty the sooner we can move on to the next job." Black Knight told Polar Knight.</p><p>Shantae stared at Black Knight through tear filled eyes, "Who are you guys?"</p><p>"Shut up wench!" Polar Knight bellowed. The Knight using the back of his shovel to knock the Genie out cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span>The Knight and The Genie</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span>Chapter 3: Prisoner</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Shantae awoke on a ship. More specifically, an old ship covered in ice. She looked around the room and assumed she was in the brig due to the jail bars and her arms being shackled to the wall. Her head dipped down in shame. "Some guardian genie I am." Shantae said to herself. "I got ambushed by two guys with shovels." She heard the door open, seeing Black Knight and Techno Baron enter. Techno holding a tray of what she assumed was food. Black Knight stopped in front of her cell.</p><p>"Good day Miss. Shantae." Black Knight said. "Sleep well?" He sarcastically asked.</p><p>Shantae glared at him. "Who are you?"</p><p>Black Knight opened the cell door to let Techno in to give her the food. "Just a friend who wants to give you your last meal." And he quickly shut the door. Techno set the tray down and ran to the locked door.</p><p>"What the- Hey!" Techno yelled to Black Knight. "What gives?"</p><p>"Someone must keep an eye on her and if she gets out of hand, use your cutlass to slit her throat. The poster did say 'Dead OR Alive'." He walked out of the room at that statement. Techno looked to Shantae. The girl gave him a puppy dog look.</p><p>"What?" Techno asked.</p><p>"Feed me?" She asked. Giving Techno puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Why? Why should I help you?" Techno drew his cutlass. Shantae gave him a 'are you serious' look and motioned her shackled hands. The lizardman put the cutlass away. "Right." He sat down beside her and spoon fed her the mush that Polar Knight prepared.</p><p>Up top, Black Knight was looking over the ocean and discussing the riches that half genie would bring him and Polar Knight.</p><p>"2500 ain't a whole lot of treasure, Black Knight." Polar told his friend. "Why take it on?"</p><p>Black Knight nodded. "I have plans for this 'Risky Boots' woman. Just you wait, Polar."</p><p>Polar could tell something was off. His friend wasn't acting himself.</p><p>Back in Scuttle Town, Bolo limped along the main streets trying to find Mimic. Passing by Sky's Hatchery to greet a startled avian. "Bolo! What happened?" The blonde avian lover asked the wannabe hero. Taking the injured Bolo inside to sit down he told her what happened from his perspective. "A black knight and viking? Bolo are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?"</p><p>"Would I be in this much pain if I simply bumped my head!?" He winced in pain as he snapped. "Sorry Sky.. I need to know if Shantae is okay. Those guys were bad news."</p><p>Sky nodded. "Rest for a bit. I'll go find Mimic and ask what happened."</p><p>Sky dashed out of her Hatchery and to Mimic's Workshop. The girl gasped at the scene. Normally his place was a mess but now it was ransacked. A groaning Mimic attempting to sit up as Sky rushed to his aid. "Mimic! What happened?"</p><p>The wizard held his sides as he winced in pain. "A knight and viking broke in and kidnapped Shantae.."</p><p>"So Bolo was right." Shy muttered to herself.</p><p>"What was that?" The wizard asked.</p><p>"Nothing." She helped Mimich under her arm. "Let's get you to my Hatchery. We need to discuss what to do next."</p><p>Sky and Mimic limped back to the Hatchery. The avian greeting a green, undead annoyance chatting it up with Bolo. "Hey! Birdbrain! Where's Snackcakes?" Rottytops, one of Shantae's friends much to everyone's begrudging, asked happily. Sky sat Mimic down next to Bolo as she attempted to usher the zombie girl out of her home.</p><p>"Not now, Rotty. We have to save Shantae."</p><p>"Save Shantae? What happened to her?"</p><p>"Kidnapped by a bucket head and snowman." Bolo bellowed. The blue haired hero attempted to sit up to talk to the two.</p><p>"Huh?" Rotty questioned.</p><p>Sky facepalmed at Bolo's nicknames for the villains. "A knight and viking broke in and kidnapped her."</p><p>Rotty thought for a moment before a broken lightbulb going off in her head. "Why don't we ask my Uncle Donovan what to do!" The zombie suggested. The rest of the room gave a confused look. Sky being the first to speak up.</p><p>"I don't see how a brain hungry zombie will help."</p><p>Rotty shook her head. "Uncle Donny isn't a zombie.. At least, I don't think he is. He's a specter. He lives in a graveyard far away."</p><p>The group didn't know what else to do. They had no choice but to agree to Rotty's suggestion. After a bit of preparation the three hopped upon Sky's bird to take off. Rotty holding a map of Pridemoor upside down. Sky, looking down to Mimic, wondered if he was coming along.</p><p>"No, my dear. I have my own ride from an old friend. Helped build him a flying ship! I'll be with you three in no time. OH! And before I forget-" Mimic tossed a scroll up for Bolo to catch. "Those are a few dances that I was going to reward Shantae for her lessons. I think she's more than deserved them after today." Mimic explained.</p><p>"Well, you guys ready?" Sky asked. Bolo and Rotty nodded. "We're off!" Wrench lifted off and the three flew off for the Kingdom of Pridemoor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The Knight and The Genie</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 4: Docked in Pridemoor</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>As Techno Baron fed Shantae the mush her captor, Black Knight, stormed in. He opened the cell door and tossed Techno across the cell. He unshackled Shantae and threw her to the ground. Pointing his shovel at her. "It's time wench." Black Knight told the half genie. Shantae rubbed her wrists, "Why are you guys doing this?" She pleaded, she grew silent as Black Knight gently lifted her chin up with his shovel blade.</p><p>"Oh Shantae. You will find out soon enough." The shovel Black Knight was holding was giving a faint pinkish purple glow.</p><p>"Black Knight!" Yelled the bellowing Polar Knight. "Put down your shovel. We're here." Black Knight lowered his shovel and lifted Shantae's head with his hand. Giving her an ominous chuckle.</p><p>"Your dues will be paid now." Black Knight pointed to Techno Baron. "Tie her up. Madam Risky Boots awaits." Black Knight ordered Techno. The lizardman nodded and grabbed a set of shackles. Ready to tie up the half genie. Shantae knew that it was going to be a long day.</p><p>At the docks of Pridemoor, Polar Knight's ship docked in place beside Risky Boots. Risky was waiting outside the ship for her bounty. She gave a smirk as the two knights walked out with a shackled Shantae.</p><p>"Ahh~" Risky began, "The little half genie hero~ What's the matter? Not tough enough to beat two Knights for hire?" She joked. "So, you two did the job. Now for my bounty and crew member?" Risky asked, hinting to the lizardman.</p><p>Polar Knight dropped Techno Baron to the ground. "Here you go." He tugged on Shantae's chains. "And the wench." At this point Shantae had given up all hope.</p><p>"Now for our pay, Miss. Boots." Black Knight told the pirate. Risky nodded. Unhitching a brown spoils bag from her belt.</p><p>"Here you go." Risky told Black Knight. "Now hand me the genie." Risky told the knight. Black Knight nodded and motioned to Polar Knight. Polar Knight dragging Shantae towards Risky Boots. The grin on Risky Boots's face grew more devilish and wide. It was at that moment, before Polar Knight handed over the chains, something happened. A loud voice shouted from the distance.</p><p>"Steel thy shovel!" The voice yelled. Risky looked around in confusion, turning to Black Knight.</p><p>"What in the name of Davy Jones was that!?" She yelled.</p><p>Black Knight gripped his shovel. Making it glow in the pink aura. "The biggest pain in my side. Shovel Knight." Black Knight told Risky. Polar Knight dropped the chains and pulled out his snow shovel. The next thing Shantae knew, a man in blue knights armor wielding a shovel showed up. Black Knight grew angry. "Stupid Shovel Knight. Can't you learn to mind your own business?" The dark knight angrily asked.</p><p>Shovel Knight stood his ground. "What you are doing is illegal! Slave trading is banned in the Kingdom of Pridemoor!" Shovel Knight retorted.</p><p>Black Knight scoffed. "We are simply making a trade. The girl goes to the pirate and we get treasure."</p><p>Shovel Knight shook his head and brandished his shovel. "I won't let this happen!"</p><p>Black Knight raised his shovel. "Then perish." And blasted a pink energy ball at Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight deflected it with his shovel. Black Knight grew angry. Black Knight shot the energy balls at Shovel Knight, only for each one to be deflected. "Why won't you die!" Black Knight yelled. Polar Knight shoveled up some of the ground. Turning it into snow and launching it at Shovel Knight.</p><p>Shovel Knight pulled out a tiny orange stick and waved it. A few fireballs flew towards Polar Knight and Black Knight. The two dodged as quickly as they could.</p><p>In the midst of the chaos the shackled Shantae tried to make her escape. "Oh no you don't!" The voice of the pirate queen echoed out. Turning her head she watched as Risky Boots drew out her cutlass. Giving a sly smile "While the boys are busy why don't we play little genie?" Risky was ready to strike. Shantae could barely move as she attempted to wiggle away from Risky. Inch by inch. Risky swung her cutlass in the air. Ready to strike but was nicked out of her hands by a small explosive. "Oh- Hey! Who did that!?" Risky turned to face a small, green robbed man in a bird like beak mask. "Who- What are you?"</p><p>The small figure began to laugh. "Hehehe~ the answer you seek is not as clear as you may think." He pulled out another small explosive and threw it at Risky's feet. A slightly larger explosion going off as Risky was knocked into the water. The bird man ran up to Shantae only to be kicked in the mask.</p><p>"Who are you!?" Shantae yelled. Still struggling.</p><p>"Would you stop squirming!" The bird man yelled back, "I am trying to help you!" As Shantae struggled the beaked man broke her shackles. Freeing her. Shantae finally stood as she stretched her arms.</p><p>"Thank you." Shantae told the alchemist.</p><p>"You're welcome. Now let's go!" He yelled and grabbed her by the hand and began running towards Shovel Knight. The alchemist tapped Shovel Knights arm.</p><p>"Yes Plague Knight? Kind of busy at the moment." He commented, using his shovel to deflect a snowball.</p><p>"Let us retreat back to the hideout!" Plague Knight shouted.</p><p>Shovel Knight nodded as he sheathed his shovel. Plague Knight pulled out a small explosive from his satchel, "Let's hope this works."</p><p>"You mean you haven't tested that before?" Shantae shouted.</p><p>"At best; we make it back to the hideout safely." Plague Knight explained.</p><p>"At worst?" Shantae asked.</p><p>"We explode." Plague Knight replied. Letting out a loud cackle</p><p>"What!?" Shantae yelled. Plague Knight gave a loud laugh and threw the bomb to the ground, making a big puff of smoke. Black Knight and Polar Knight used their weapons to clear the smoke to find no sign of the shovel of hope. Polar Knight stomping the ground. Black Knight looked back to a soaking Risky Boots climbing back onto the docks as Black Knight stood over her.</p><p>"It appears that now your enemy and my enemy have joined forces." He told the pirate queen. Risky felt something she wasn't used to. Fear. As she stared at Black Knight. "You work for us now, Miss. Boots."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>The Knight and The Genie</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 5: The Knight meets The Genie</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Mona, Plague Knight's assistant, student and fiancé was testing out some new explosives she had invented. She had spent most of the day testing them with Shield Knight. Shield Knight adorned in crimson armor with her weapon of choice weapon being a shield. Her helmet was unlike that of Shovel Knight’s as her face was visible. Mona on the other hand had more of a green tint to her skin with dark blueish green hair and alchemist robes. The alchemist in training threw a blue lob bomb at Shield Knight as the shield protected her from the explosive.</p><p>"Are you ready for the next one?" Mona asked. Shield Knight lowered the shield.</p><p>"Of course! I can go for hours!" Shield Knight encouraged the studying alchemist. Mona smiled, spending time with Shield Knight while Shovel and Plague Knight went out on missions, had felt more like a sister she never had. Bordering on a motherly figure. To the shock of both women, they heard the boom sound of Plague Knight testing out the new transporting bomb. Shield Knight strapped her shield to her back and gave a warm smile to Mona. "Looks like the boys are back. Let us make haste, shall we?" The shielded hero asked. Mona nodded.</p><p>When the two had reached Shovel Knight and Plague Knight they noticed the two were accompanied by a scared purple haired girl in a red belly dancing outfit. She looked around the base of operations. It was like Mimic’s workshop built into an underground cavern. Plague Knight ran up to Mona and jumped into her arms. Giving her a soft chuckle. "Hehehe! Mona we were exceptional out there!" Plague Knight boasted.</p><p>Shovel Knight gave a hard pat on the back to Plague Knight. Causing him to squeak in shock. "He did exceptional! Whilst I dealt with Black Knight and Polar Knight, Plague Knight freed their prisoner. A true Knight would do such an act." Shovel Knight complimented. He then turned to Shantae. "And speaking of their prisoner; Who do we have the pleasure of meeting?" The Knight asked the Half Genie.</p><p>"I'm Shantae. I'm a Genie. Well... Half Genie. On my mothers side." Shantae introduced herself. "I'm the sworn protector and guardian Genie of the small port of Scuttle town." She said in a heroic manner. She then dropped to her knees. Her mood changed. "But I'm terrible at my job." Her voice sounded melancholy.</p><p>Shovel Knight knelt down to her side. "Listen young Shantae. You may feel like you aren't as heroic as you should, but worry not! A true hero rises from any situation and does what is right! Do you do what is right?" He asked her. Shantae nodded meakly. "Excellent!" Shovel Knight cheered. "A round of introductions are in order for our fellow hero." Shovel Knight said, "I am Shovel Knight!" The shovel wielding Knight introduced.</p><p>"I am Shield Knight!" The shield wielding knight introduced.</p><p>"Hehe~ I'm Plague Knight!" The alchemist cackled.</p><p>"I'm Mona. I'm not a Knight. Just an alchemist in training." Mona introduced.</p><p>Shantae stood up. Her mood changed to a more pleasant demeanor. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you! I wish you all could meet my friends Sky, Bolo and Rottytops." Suddenly, a large growling noise echoed. Shantae blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry... Is there anything to eat?"</p><p>"Of course young Shantae! The protectors of Pridemoor shall bring you a gallant feast!" Shield Knight said to Shantae.</p><p>"This way, Half-Genie Hero!" Shovel Knight said as well as the red and blue Knights running off with the genie. Mona chuckled.</p><p>"They take no time in treating every moment like honorable Knights, eh Plaguey?" Mona said to Plague Knight.</p><p>Plague Knight laughed, "Hehe! Just wait till they want to take her on a tour of the village." Plague Knight quipped back. Then the two followed after the Knights and the Genie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>The Knight &amp; The Genie</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 6: Risky’s Treasure</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Risky and her arm of Tinkerbats boarded Polar Knight’s ship. The crew setting the sails and taking positions to be ready for anything. The three in question sat in the captain’s cabin discussing what to do next. Polar Knight wanted very much to wring Shantae by her neck. Risky brandishing her cutlass and mentioned how much she wanted to ‘cut her to size.’ All the while, Black Knight stood by the window. Looking out at the village as he thought. How could he beat his former ally? Someone he once considered a friend. Their falling out was all due to The Enchantress. His very will to continue was, by all expected, gone. He wasn’t over her and it was consuming him. Reaching inside his armor he pulled out a map. Tossing it to Risky. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A map to treasure. You are a pirate, yes?” Black Knight asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why worry about the genie right now. This is the ultimate treasure you should worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught Risky’s attention. Her eyes filled with lust for treasure and she drooled over the potential riches. “Where is it!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not in a where. It’s with a whom.” Black Knight replied. It didn’t take Polar Knight too long to realize what his friend was planning. He picked up the knight and stepped out of the room as Risky drooled over the map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That medallion was destroyed.” The viking stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I found the pieces and brought them back together.” The medallion had the ability to reform once broken? It was more power than one thought. And in the hands of Black Knight? Polar Knight wasn’t sure what to do about it. He glanced back to Risky. Realizing his true intentions. “You mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She may not know it, but Miss. Boots is a simple pawn in my grand plan.” Black Knight revealed. “I plan to bring back The Enchantress.” The two glanced back to Risky. The girl hugging the map like it was her baby. “And she’s the perfect vessel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have no part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off my ship!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew was swiftly kicked back to Risky’s ship. Everyone, except Black Knight, were confused. The viking was preparing to set sail once more before taking his ally by the shoulder. “Black Knight.. Please. Don’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be off with you! If you don’t want part in my vision-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your vision is flawed. She is gone and you plan to rip someone else of life the way Shield Knight was ripped of life. Please my friend.. Seek some help.” Polar pleaded with his friend. He knew that if Black Knight went down this path it would only lead to the darkness that once shadowed over Pridemoor once before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black Knight scoffed it off as Polar Knight took off. His ship setting sail as the crew reboarded Risky’s ship. Black Knight knew he was going to sacrifice Risky in order to bring back The Enchantress, but he didn’t care. He wanted her back. Risky looking at the map with hungry eyes. Drooling at the treasure she was about to own. “Sail off till you see a submarine. A good friend of mine has a specific treasure you will come to desire.” Risky nodded and set sail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkest days were yet to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Polar Knight looked over the sea as he sailed. Seeing Risky’s ship set off towards the medallion. He knew he couldn’t let the blinded knight go on with his idea and turned his ship towards the direction of the Lich Yard. If someone could scare Black Knight then it was none other than Specter Knight. The knight glanced up to see a magnificent bird overhead and looked down towards the ocean. “I’ll save you, mate. If it’s with my final breath.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>